


live to serve

by nsfwena (enamuko)



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chitose has like a comically large dick, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Size Kink, The rest of the main crew make token appearances as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enamuko/pseuds/nsfwena
Summary: Chitose writes a letter to his father back home in Hinomoto to tell him about his latest successes in South Grastea. But he leaves out some of the more... SORDID details of how he's accomplished so much in such a short period of time with Prince Euden.
Relationships: Chitose/Euden (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	live to serve

**Author's Note:**

> I just like writing Dragalia smut. That's all there really is to it.
> 
> Also, partly inspired by those Astolfo cosplayer photos. You know the ones.

_~~Dearest Daddy~~ _

~~_Dear Father_ ~~

~~__~~ _Honourable Father_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I am writing to inform you that Lady Mitsuhide has decided to extend our stay here in Grastea indefinitely. For the foreseeable future, I will be remaining here with her to assist in her diplomatic endeavours._

Chitose taps the tip of his brush (thankfully not the ink-covered end, which he’s done once so far, although he will admit it was pretty cute) against his lips as he makes a displeased humming noise.

“It sounds so… _Formal_ ,” he whines, then sighs. “Oh well. Someone as stuffy and traditional as _him_ will probably prefer it that way.”

A few more _hums_ and _haws_ and he has brush back to paper.

_Lady Mitsuhide has given me the great honour of being the official ambassador to New Alberia, an honour and duty that I take very seriously. As part of that duty, I have grown very close with Prince Euden, the ruler of New Alberia—_

_**Several months ago…** _

“Heyyyy Euden!”

Whenever Chitose walks into a room, he _expects_ all eyes to be on him— how could everyone’s attention _not_ be drawn to the cutest thing in the room?— but the looks he’s getting now are less _envious_ and more _murderous_.

He ignores them, of course— especially Mym and the way she looks like she’s about to roast him alive when he grabs Euden’s arm, looping both of his around it as he presses up against his side.

“Oh! H-hello, Chitose.”

Euden clears his throat. Chitose looks up and admires the blush that spreads across his cheeks. It’s adorable, and Chitose _knows_ adorable.

“Is there something you need, Chitose?”

Elisanne isn’t literally fuming like Mym is, but she certainly doesn’t look _happy_ with him.

Chitose wonders if Euden is actually as clueless as he acts, or if it’s intentional.

After all, Euden is too nice for his own good— certainly too nice to tell two pretty ladies to get lost.

“Not really! Just wanted to check on our favourite Prince and make sure he’s doing okay!”

Chitose tilts his head so it’s resting on Euden’s shoulder, smiling brightly and all sunshines and rainbows as he thinks, _Suck it up, ladies. You’re gonna have to settle for second place. This one’s mine!_

And just to tie a neat little bow on things, he stands on the tips of his toes to kiss Euden on the cheek— and while they’re sputtering over it, he tilts his head to whisper right into his ear,

“Meet me in your room in a little bit, ‘kay?”

As Euden turns a brilliant and adorable shade of red, Chitose giggles and flounces off.

“Chitoseeee…”

“There, there… Just relax and let me take care of everything…”

Euden whines as he turns his head, burying his face in the crook of Chitose’s shoulder.

“None of that! I want to see your adorable face, darling…”

Chitose pushes himself up so he can squeeze Euden’s face between his fingers, tilting his chin up so he can get a good look at him.

Euden is squeezing his eyes shut, overwhelmed, and when he opens them they’re teary from how overwhelmed he is. He whines again in the back of his throat, and gasps as Chitose leans in to lick the tears from his face.

Of course, the way he twists his wrist juuuuust so as he furiously milks Euden’s cock might have something to do with it, too.

Euden pants, hot puffs of breath that Chitose can feel against his face as he fucks up into his hand. Chitose hums as he snuggles in against Euden’s side and stops to rub the head of Euden’s cock against the palm of his hand, making him _keen_.

“Aaaaalmost there,” he says, increasing the pace of his hand with long-practiced skill, hooking one leg over Euden’s to draw him in as close as possible.

“Chitose, I-I’m—!”

Euden doesn’t even finish his sentence before he chokes out an aborted cry, his hips lifted off his bed and his back in an absolutely perfect arch as he cums _hard_.

Streaks of white fall mostly across Euden’s chest, but a few spurts fly far enough to land on his chin and cheek, and one even manages to go wide and land across Chitose’s face in an artistically perfect stripe.

“My, my. You were terribly backed up, weren’t you, sweetie pie?”

Euden’s eyes are glassy and far away, his face flushed and his chest heaving with exertion, but he’s still _aware_ enough that when Chitose reaches up to wipe Euden’s cum off of his face and pop his finger in his mouth with a satisfied noise, he whines.

“Mm, delicious.”

Chitose giggles when Euden groans, his arm flopping over his eyes. His pretty prince looks _thoroughly_ debauched, just the way he likes him— and just the way to help him relax after a long day of dealing with the stress of being so _royal_.

Not to mention remind him of exactly who makes him feel so good— not those women who bat their eyes at him and hang on his every word. He doesn’t think Euden _needs_ the reminder, considering he hardly gives them the time of day, but it never hurts!

“Ch-Chitose…” Euden pants and squirms, and Chitose pushes himself up so he’s resting on his elbow and looking down at him.

“Hm? What is it, honey?”

“Y-you’re…” Euden swallows and clears his dry throat. He gestures vaguely in Chitose’s direction, then reaches a shaking hand towards him to palm at his crotch.

The contact makes Chitose moan reflexively, a sound that makes Euden shiver so hard he can _feel_ it— but when Euden starts massaging him through his shorts, he reaches down to lightly grip Euden’s wrist and guide his hand away.

“Let’s not worry about _that_ right now,” he says, leaning in to whisper it in Euden’s ear, teeth scraping against the curve of it. “This is supposed to be about _you_ , remember? And if you still have enough energy to think about something like that, then _I_ still have some work to do…”

He places his hand on Euden’s chest, letting it slide down his body, fingertips brushing ever so lightly against his twitching stomach. When his hand loosely grips Euden’s softening cock, he gasps so cutely, whining and whimpering with overstimulation, still oh so sensitive immediately after such a huge orgasm.

It doesn’t stop him from getting hard in Chitose’s hand again, though.

“I told you, Euden— just relax and let me take care of you,” he purrs directly into the prince’s ear, lazily stroking him and listening to those delightful sounds. “We can worry about the _rest_ later…”

Euden swallows audibly, and Chitose smiles like a cat who’s gotten the cream.

_Euden might be almost as adorable as me_ , he thinks, propping himself up on one elbow so he can watch Euden’s flushed face screw up on that border between pleasure and pain as he can’t seem to decide whether to thrust into Chitose’s loose fist or try to squirm away from his touch.

Chitose leans in to press a surprisingly chaste kiss to Euden’s lips as he picks up the pace, using Euden’s own cum as lube, swallowing those delicious noises he’s making.

_Almost…_ He sighs, letting the noise get swallowed up by Euden’s moans and whimpers and aborted words, which are either begging him to stop or to keep going.

Of course, Chitose’s cuteness is for everyone to admire— but this adorable side of Euden?

He’s the only one allowed to see it.

_Prince Euden is a talented young ruler with great potential and a strong dedication to his people, but he could stand to benefit from the advice and teachings of more experienced leaders, like Lord Ieyasu and Lady Mitsuhide._

_He’s also a very humble ruler, so he is always seeking out this advice and trying to improve himself. In fact, Prince Euden is the sort of ruler to value advice given to him by anyone, not just his contemporaries. From Master Mitsuhide all the way down to a simple local farmer, Prince Euden values criticism the same way other rulers soak up praise. I have a feeling you would approve greatly of his leadership, even if some think he’s naive or unorthodox. People in Grastea have funny ideas about their rulers._

_I’ve tried to give him as much advice as someone like me could hope to offer, from my years of experience serving Lady Mitsuhide. He seems to value my input, and he’s even asked me to sit in on several of his very important council meetings—_

“—so the western farmlands have been cleared out and everything should be fine now.” Ranzal clears his throat. “You, uh— you okay over there, Euden?”

“Wh-what? Oh! Fine! I’m just… Fine! Totally and completely fine.”

Chitose wonders if Euden actually thinks he’s fooling anyone. It’s pretty cute to see him struggle like that, absolutely failing to keep his composure— but it’s really not doing him any favours.

Of course, even if anyone does figure out what’s going on, it’s not like they would _say_ anything. Euden is their precious prince, their _strong_ and _dignified_ leader.

His biggest supporters wouldn’t embarrass him by pointing out the fact that he’s getting a handjob from Chitose under the table in the middle of a meeting.

Chitose scoots a little closer to Euden, letting his hand slow as he leans in and cups the other around Euden’s ear to whisper to him.

“Psst… You’re being a little too obvious, sweetie.”

Euden is shaking, probably with the effort to hold back all of those lovely noises Chitose likes so much as he leisurely strokes his cock just out of sight of all of his closest friends and advisors.

Ranzal seems none the wiser— bless his oblivious big heart— but he’s pretty sure some of the others are starting to catch on. Elisanne is blushing and practically squirming in her seat.

(Does she want to bolt from the room or is she struggling with the idea that she wants to _watch_ , he wonders? That _is_ a thought— but one for later.)

“Perhaps it is just… Stuffy in here,” she says, clearing her throat. “We should… Take a break and cool down for a bit.”

“That sounds like a great idea, Elly!”

Elisanne shoots him a dark look and he just gives her his sweetest smile in return.

“Yes… That sounds like a good idea…” Euden’s careful enunciation of each word isn’t any more subtle, but he really is trying.

Everyone excuses themselves while Euden leans over the papers in front of him, Chitose pretending to point something out to him until everyone has filtered out of the room, the door closes behind the last person, and he can no longer hear their voices.

Euden immediately lets out a whimpery little moan, folding over to bury his face in his arms.

“Chitose… I-I can’t…”

“Aww, honey, but you’re doing so well!”

Even if he’s struggling, Chitose can’t help but encourage him. After all, all the people that swarm to him don’t do so because he’s always perfect every single time— they’re charmed by the fact that even if he screws up he won’t stop trying.

“They…” Euden cuts himself off with a hard, audible swallow and a gasp as Chitose flicks his wrist, pinky sticking out on the upstroke. “They’re going to figure it out…”

“Not if you can keep up your royal poker face,” Chitose teases.

He doesn’t mention the fact that he’s pretty sure _most_ of them have figured it out already. He doesn’t want to embarrass Euden, either.

“Come on, I believe in you! Besides, it’s important for a ruler to know how to properly disguise their emotions during stressful situations. This is good practice!”

Of course, there’s a difference between _emotions_ and the uncontrollable physical response to one of Chitose’s very excellent handjobs— but the rest is still solid!

Then, Chitose gets struck with a positively _devious_ idea.

His hand stops moving, and Euden whimpers; he feels him twitch in his grip, his hips stuttering as he seeks out more friction, but Chitose just pulls his hand away until he’s sure Euden can behave.

“Here,” he says. “I know something that might make it a little harder for them to spot…”

Chitose wiggles out of his chair and slides down under the table. The lip running around the edge of the table makes it juuuuust hard enough for someone to peek under and see him without making it obvious, and he quickly situates himself nice and comfy between Euden’s legs, peeking up at him between his knees.

“Scooch forward a little bit,” he says to Euden, whose eyes are wide and jaw is hanging open. He tugs the legs of his chair forward to help him out, and even with his mind obviously _blown_ he seems to get the idea and pushes his chair a little further in.

“Chitose—” Euden chokes on his own words as Chitose goes back to leisurely stroking him, kneeling under the table as pretty as a picture.

“Shhh. Everyone is going to come back soon. Just focus on acting normal, okay?”

Euden swallows and nods.

Chitose keeps up a nice, leisurely pace— not enough to get Euden off, just enough to tease him— and lets him get comfortable, settling in his seat.

Chitose can’t see his cute face very well from under the table, so he’ll have to settle for focusing on his cute cock instead and just trust him to take his advice to heart.

Soon enough he hears the doors at the far end of the room open and the sounds of footsteps, and then legs and feet start appearing around the table. Thankfully it’s big enough that none of them kick him as they’re settling in, or their whole charade would be _really_ up in flames.

“Where’s Chitose?” Luca asks.

“He— had to step out.”

Not the most creative of lies, but hearing Euden _lying_ to his little council— it gives Chitose a _thrill_ that goes straight to his dick, making him squirm in place under the table. Euden is so sweet and charming and _good_ and Chitose adores him for it, but seeing him being naughty? Giving in to Chitose’s bad ideas about touching him in front of his friends, lying to them even if it’s a neat little white lie… 

Well. Chitose likes a little bit of spice with his sweet now and then.

“Well, I assume that means he’s alright if we continue without him.”

_Ooh, catty._ Chitose barely holds back a giggle that would _definitely_ give him away at the tone of Elisanne’s voice.

It’s not like he can blame her for being jealous; Euden is just too adorable not to love. But Chitose is the one who was bold enough to confess his feelings first, so it’s not like he feels _bad_ for her either!

And it certainly doesn’t stop him from leaning in to lick a stripe up Euden’s cock.

Euden’s leg jerks and he lets out a hiss as his knee hits the lip of the table.

“Euden, are you alright?”

“Y-yes… Sorry, I just hit my knee. Where were we?”

“We were just about to hear Luca’s report…”

Chitose lets the sounds of the meeting fade into the background as he slowly laps at the underside of Euden’s cock, little teasing kitten licks between long deliberate strokes of his hand.

(After all, if there was anything _important_ to be said, they would have gotten to the point _ages_ ago.)

He can’t see Euden’s face, but he _can_ hear his voice when he makes little interjections and asks questions— and even though it’s still kind of shaky, it’s already an improvement from when he was sitting next to him.

Maybe Euden was just too distracted by his cuteness. He’ll take it as a compliment.

As proud as he is, it only makes him want to push his buttons _more_. He decides he’s teased him for long enough; time to get down to business and see how long he lasts.

He starts out slow, leaning in to take the head of Euden’s cock in his mouth. He brushes his hair back behind his ear and suckles, running his tongue around the whole head before he takes more in.

The salty taste of Euden’s precum is like a _delicacy_ to him, no matter how often he gets to taste it (often), and he chases the taste by taking him in halfway in one go.

“And if we—” Euden swallows and clears his throat. “Sorry. If we keep a close eye on the villages to the immediate east and west…”

Euden is doing such a good job at holding things together! It makes Chitose want to reward him. He smiles to himself as he takes him deeper, until his lips meet his fingers. When he pulls back, he brings his hand with him, stroking Euden in perfect time with his mouth working along his cock.

“Fiends have been growing more bold, s-so we’re going to have to keep an eye out and make sure the villages and farmlands have enough protection…”

Euden’s cock isn’t especially _big_. It’s not _comically_ small or anything, but everything about Euden is smaller than you’d expect from someone with such a big heart and mind and personality.

To Chitose, it’s _cute_ , and absolutely the perfect size for him to deepthroat without worrying about choking to death— not that he wouldn’t have figured it out no matter the size.

He takes a moment to make sure he’s adapted his breathing through his nose— then swallows him down completely.

Euden’s soft golden pubes almost tickle his nose, and Chitose giggles, the sound muffled completely by Euden’s cock in his throat. Euden must _feel_ it, though, because one of his hands white-knuckled grips his pants until he starts _shaking_.

He’s tense all over, in fact! He starts bouncing one leg and through his shirt— this skintight little thing he usually wears under his armour and wears around when he’s not worried about a fight— he can see the muscles in his stomach fluttering.

Chitose knows the answer for _tension_.

He starts bobbing on Euden’s cock. As much as he knows Euden enjoys the sounds of him sloppily gagging on his dick, he stays as quiet as he can; instead he sucks _hard_ , his cheeks hollowing.

Euden’s hand is still shaking, and since his own have nothing to do, Chitose slides one of his hands up to rest on top of Euden’s.

In response, Euden laces their fingers together— and then, in an unexpected turn of events, his other hand slides around the back of Chitose’s head and _holds_.

Euden is _strong_ , so his hand on the back of Chitose’s head _keeps_ _him there_. Even if he _wanted_ to struggle (which he very much _does not_ , and Euden knows it), he’s not sure he’d be able to fight it off.

That thought turns him on more than anything else, and unable to help himself, Chitose _moans_ around Euden’s cock.

Of course, the fact that it’s shoved all the way down his throat means that it’s a quiet moan— but it just serves to spur Euden on _more_ , the hand on the back of his head burying itself in his hair. Euden gives his hand a squeeze like he’s asking him for permission, and Chitose squeezes back, all too happy to give it.

It’s so _rare_ that Euden gets dominant or forceful— it must be something about all this _misbehaving_ that’s bringing out the bad boy side of him, and Chitose is _definitely_ into it.

Then, Euden starts to _move_ Chitose, using the grip on his hair to force him down onto his cock and pull him back up.

Chitose lets himself go lax, lets Euden _use_ him however he sees fit. After all, Euden is the prince; Chitose, on the other hand, lives to serve. And being on his knees, letting Euden use him like a sex toy?

_That’s_ the kind of service he can really get behind.

Through it all, while making sure to keep breathing through his nose, Chitose listens to the almost hypnotic tone of Euden’s voice. It’s sure and steady as he gets into the swing of talking about the latest movements of the Empire, a far cry from the blushing and stammering mess he was when Chitose was just jerking him off.

He’s as proud as he is _ridiculously_ turned on.

Chitose can tell, thanks to lots of practice, when Euden is getting close; he starts to speed up, his hips jumping a little in his seat even as he tries to force himself to stay still, his cock twitching hard in Chitose’s throat. He starts to pull out— but Chitose digs his nails into Euden’s hand to tell him to stay _exactly_ where he is.

Euden holds him down as he cums down his throat, and the feeling of it spurting down his throat combined with listening to Euden still talking to his friends lights such a _fire_ in Chitose that he cums _hard_ , untouched, in his shorts.

As soon as Euden releases his grip on his hair, Chitose falls back, barely managing to catch himself on his hands. He struggles not to pant loudly even as he feels his throat burn oh-so-pleasantly and his legs shake from the force of his unexpected orgasm. One last stripe of white paints Chitose’s face and he giggles softly under his breath, covered by scraping chairs as Euden ends and dismisses the meeting.

Chitose doesn’t have to wait long after the door closes; Euden ducks under the table and crawls underneath with him.

“Chi-Chitose! Are you okay…?”

Chitose giggles post-coitally. “Of course I’m okay, silly. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I got a little… _Forceful_ at the end. Are you sure you’re okay?”

He looks so genuinely _concerned_ that it makes Chitose giggle even _harder_. (He miiiiight be a little cum-drunk.)

“Oh, Euden, you’re so sweet I could gobble you right up,” he says, leaning forward so he’s crawling on his hands and knees towards Euden. “If I didn’t want it, I would have let you know right away, don’t worry. More importantly, did _you_ enjoy yourself?”

He waggles his eyebrows suggestively and giggles even harder, falling into full-on laughter when Euden turns a brilliant red.

“I…” Euden swallows hard. “It felt… _Really_ good, Chitose. I had a hard time keeping it together—”

“Really? You were doing a great job there by the end.”

“—so I think it’s too risky to try something like that again.”

Chitose pouts dramatically and gives Euden his best puppy eyes.

“...Or at least to do it too _often_ ,” Euden corrects, looking perfectly and delightfully flustered.

“Ha… Well, you’ve got a point there,” Chitose chuckles. “But it _was_ some pretty good training, wasn’t it? Not to mention lots of fun.”

“Fun is definitely one word for it,” Euden laughs. “Do you, ah… Want any… Help?”

“Oh? Right here where anyone could see us? I thought you were done with exhibitionism— for right now.”

Chitose crawls even closer so their faces are an inch apart, able to feel the heat of each other's' breath but juuuuuust barely not touching. Euden leans in for a kiss—

—and Chitose gives him a little _flick_ on the tip of his nose.

Euden squeaks adorably as he smacks his hand across his nose to _protect_ himself, and Chitose laughs as he lays his head on Euden’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, pretty prince— I’m already _well_ taken care of.”

He lifts the edge of his robe to show Euden the large, sticky wet spot in the front of his shorts.

Euden swallows again.

“D-did you…?”

“Of course. You know how much I _love_ to serve, sweetheart.” Chitose bats his eyelashes at him. “Buuuut, since everyone thinks I wasn’t here, you and I are going to be stuck here for a little while until we’re _sure_ no one is lingering about… So why don’t you help clean me up instead?”

Euden is already reaching for his shorts before he even finishes the sentence, and Chitose has a _distinct_ feeling that no _cleaning_ is going to be happening.

_I feel grateful for the chance to work alongside such a talented and humble ruler. Of course my loyalty lies eternally with Lady Mitsuhide, but it’s clear she sees Euden as a valuable ally, otherwise she would not have extended our trip._

_In fact, Euden works alongside many foreign rulers, and treats them all with great respect and dignity. Master Ieyasu also speaks quite fondly of him, and the Halidom houses people from all places and all walks of life._

_Prince Euden is young, and his talent as a leader and a ruler is unrefined, as I already stated. But his personality is such that you cannot help but be drawn to him and believe in his abilities._

_I think one of my favourite things about him, and one of the signs that he’s a great ruler, is that Euden is not afraid to step back and let others shine when their expertise and skills might be greater than his own. Whether that’s on the battlefield, in the war room, or even when it comes to diplomatic negotiations, Prince Euden is not afraid to admit that he still has much to learn— and he’s not afraid to let others show him what they’re capable of—_

“Hah… Hah… Ahhhn!”

“That’s right… Good boy, Euden… Let me hear your pretty voice…”

Chitose murmurs low directly in Euden’s ear, in perfect contrast to how hard he’s fucking him into the mattress.

Chitose nips at the shell of Euden’s ear before raising back up so he can get the best view.

He swears he’s never going to tire of this sight— Euden, head thrashing back and forth as he drools on the luxurious pillows, his perfect muscular legs trembling from where they’re folded back until his knees are nearly touching his ears. His entire body flushed and glistening with sweat. His perfect, adorable cock bright red and twitching against his stomach, dripping with precum that pooled and made Chitose want to lean down and clean it all up just to get a taste.

And most importantly, his cute, tight little ass clenching _beautifully_ around his cock.

Chitose fucks into him so hard that the _SLAP SLAP SLAP_ of his hips against Euden’s ass echo off the walls of his bedchamber, almost drowning out Euden’s cute panting and whining.

Chitose loves when Euden is assertive with him, when he gets to see his _leadership_ qualities come through in the bedroom, but he knows that’s not Euden’s _natural_ state— _this_ is. Submissive, mewling, absolutely begging to be fucked and touched and played with however his partner sees fit…

He’s honoured that he gets to see someone so strong like this. He’s also determined to give Euden absolutely _everything_ he wants.

That doesn’t mean he can _completely_ resist teasing him, though— Euden is just too cute when he gets desperate.

Even though it’s difficult— Euden is so _hot_ and _tight_ — Chitose slows his thrusts until he’s fully inside Euden and not moving at all.

“Ch-Chitoseeeeeee…”

“Hm? What is it, sweetheart?”

“P-please…”

“Please what? Use your words, Euden.”

“Please… Please fuck me, Chitose!”

Hearing such filthy, desperate words coming from Prince Euden always sets something on fire inside of Chitose, and even though he wants to tease him a little more, he can’t resist such a polite request!

He _can_ interpret it however he sees fit, though, and so when he starts moving again it’s in slow, deep strokes, angling himself so he can hit Euden’s prostate on every thrust.

Euden lets out a low moan, practically squirming on his cock. He reaches down to touch himself and Chitose, with lightning fast reflexes, smacks his hand away.

“Ah ah ah. Don’t be a bad boy, Euden. I told you _I_ was going to make you cum.” He gives a particularly hard thrust that punches a cut-off moan out of him. “Do you not trust me, Euden? Am I not making you feel good enough?”

He’s just teasing, but Euden is so cock drunk he can’t tell the difference, and whines as he looks tearily up at him through his beautifully thick lashes.

Chitose works very hard at being cute, which makes it so unfair that Euden is so adorable without even _trying_. And yet, he can’t find it in him to be mad! Not when he’s the one who gets to make him make such cute faces all the time, that no one else will ever get to see.

Chitose pulls out slowly, ignoring Euden’s desperate whines. He watches Euden’s hole flutter and clench around nothing, then slides his cock across Euden’s.

The size difference between them is almost comical, Euden’s adorable cock being absolutely _dwarfed_ by his own. When he places it on Euden’s stomach, using Euden’s pooled precum as lube to slide along, the tip of his cock reaches Euden’s belly button.

He remembers when they had first started doing this— Euden was _inexperienced_ and couldn’t even take the _head_. It had taken them a long time working their way up to that point, with Chitose sneaking into Euden’s chambers nightly to _train_ him when he could be sure that none of his friends would be able to hear them, and at first Euden had been so _tight_ that Chitose had no trouble believing him when he said he hadn’t been fucked by anyone else— even though he was sure there were hundreds of people who would be lining up for the chance.

Now, though? Now Euden doesn’t just take it like a champ— he’s _hungry_ for it, practically _begging_ to get stuffed full every night.

“Chitose, please put it back in…” Euden whines and squirms, thrusting his hips to rub their cocks together. “You’re making me feel good, you make me feel _so_ good, please…”

“Aww, you always beg so nicely, Euden… How could I ever say no to you?”

Chitose lines the head of his cock back up with Euden’s hole, making Euden whine as he pushes in ever so slowly.

When he’s fully seated in him again, Chitose plants his hands on either side of Euden’s head and leans in close, their noses brushing together as he asks, “Are you okay, Euden?”

Euden whines. “Yesssss… More, Chitose… Please…!”

“Your wish is my command, Your Highness…”

Chitose doesn’t even _pretend_ like he’s worried about Euden not being able to handle it when he starts slamming back into him so hard he’s sure the two of them will be bruised for _days_ to come.

That’s exactly what he wants— for Euden to not be able to sit down without feeling sore and remembering exactly what Chitose did to him.

Euden is always beautifully tight, but when Chitose starts feeling him getting even _tighter_ and hears that lovely whine start to come out of him _constantly_ , he knows he’s getting close.

“Do you want to cum, Euden~?” he purrs right into his ear, his thrusts becoming shallower but faster, making sure to hit Euden’s prostate on every thrust.

“Y-yes, pleeeaaase!”

“Go on then… Go ahead and cum for me, Euden!”

He punctuates it with a thrust that must hit just right, because Euden practically _screams_ as he cums untouched in thick ropes across his belly.

With how hard he’s clenching around him, there’s no way Chitose is going to last long— with just a few more thrusts his hips stutter as he cums, painting Euden’s guts white.

He stays inside as long as he can, fighting off the oversensitivity just for the comfort of staying inside of Euden, but as he starts to soften he slides out of him, to both of their displeasure; Chitose hisses and Euden whines, his hole fluttering around nothing.

Chitose’s cum starts to drip out of him, so as he flops down on the bed next to Euden, he slides his fingers down to his puffy abused hole to finger it back inside of him. Euden whimpers and breathes hard through his nose, but still rolls over to nuzzle against Chitose’s neck.

“We should… Clean ourselves up,” Euden pants.

“Mm… We should,” Chitose agrees, wanting to enjoy the afterglow but not looking forward to the idea of falling asleep feeling so… _Sticky._ There’s nothing cute about being sticky, after all.

(Except for seeing Euden all sticky with cum, of course.)

“Why don’t you rest for a bit,” he says, leaning in to kiss Euden’s forehead. “I’ll get us both cleaned up in a little while, okay? For now I just want to lie here and look at you.”

“A-am I really that interesting to look at?” Euden blushes, and Chitose thinks it’s absolutely adorable that his lover would be embarrassed about _that_ after he’s finished fucking him into the mattress and left him with his cum slowly dripping out of him.

“You’re _always_ interesting to look at,” Chitose replies honestly with a giggle. “Just rest up for a while, I’ll take care of you. It’s what I do best, after all!”

Euden is still blushing, but he smiles at him, his eyes drooping.

“Thank you, Chitose… I love you.”

“I love you too, Euden. Sweet dreams…”

_If you’re concerned that I spend too much time worrying about Prince Euden and not enough tending to my duties to Lady Mitsuhide, worry not. She has told me that building my relationship with Euden is of the utmost importance to her goals, and regularly praises my diplomatic efforts, although I of course always strive to better myself._

_In fact, Lady Mitsuhide and I have been discussing making this position more permanent. Though she will have to return to Hinomoto shortly to see to business, she has asked me to stay behind to continue her projects here in her absence. I’m honoured by such an offer, of course. Particularly, if Lady Mitsuhide thinks it would be helpful to her for me to stay behind, I would be quite happy to stay here in the Halidom on a more permanent basis._

_Part of me wished to tell this to you in person, father, but such a long trip back home— even to visit you— seems almost unbearable to me now. You see, I’ve fallen in love during my time here, and I’m now engaged to be married!_

_And the person to whom I’m engaged is none other than Prince Euden himself!_

“Hm… It doesn’t sound too… Informal, does it?”

Chitose once again taps the end of his brush against his lower lip. His question is met only with muffled noises.

He holds the letter up and considers it. The ink is still wet, but it doesn’t matter if it runs; this isn’t going to be the final draft, anyway. He wants this letter to be absolutely _perfect_ — he doesn’t especially care what his father thinks and never has, not since he tried to push him to become more _manly_ (and Chitose knows exactly what he meant by _that_ ), but he’s still duty-bound as a son to _tell_ him about something as important as his engagement!

And he would prefer to do it in a way that would make his father be the absolute _least_ likely to raise a fuss.

He has enough to worry about when it comes to just _planning_ for the wedding, after all!

Especially when most of the Halidom doesn’t even _know_ about it yet…

He starts reading over the letter again from the beginning, looking for any parts that sound weird or too informal, but he quickly gets distracted by the sloppy noises filling the room.

He hums as he sets aside the letter and his brush— carefully, so he doesn’t get ink anywhere— and his hand wanders down to sit firmly on the back of Euden’s head as he swallows and gags on his cock.

“Good boy… You’ve gotten really good at this, you know…” he coos at his fiance, gently brushing his fingers through his hair, pushing it back so he can admire the tears in his eyes from how overwhelmed he is. “But you’re also naughty… Trying to distract me when I’m doing something important! Is that any way for a _royal_ to behave?”

Euden says something, but he doesn’t take Chitose’s cock out of his mouth, so Chitose can’t tell what he actually said but he _can_ feel the vibrations from the back of Euden’s throat. He moans and let his head fall back, still combing his fingers sweetly through Euden’s hair as the Prince works his way down his cock inch by inch.

He hasn’t quite mastered swallowing the whole thing, but that’s okay; they have _plenty_ of time. They’re going to get married soon, after all!

Euden pops off his cock, licking a stripe along the bottom from base to tip, face flushed as he pants heavily. He takes a few seconds to catch his breath before getting right back on task, moaning like _he’s_ the one getting off on it.

And to think— when Chitose had met him, Euden had been a blushing virgin who had never even _seen_ another man’s cock, let alone gotten his mouth on one!

They’ve come so far in such a short amount of time…

Chitose looks down at Euden rocking his hips into the sheets looking for friction and smiles as he thinks,

_And we’ve only just gotten started._


End file.
